


Fragments 残缺品

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Disabled Character, Inconsistent writing style, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 残疾阿贝希。设定上，大概是希冯变哑，阿贝失明，手还在可是经络寸断，一碰就痛，拿不起东西，施法非要把魔杖捆手上才行。感情上原先是阿贝→丨希冯，希冯拒绝自己有喜欢阿贝的可能。梦姦？未同意性行为？ooc？前后风格大跳。不是什么好结局。
Relationships: 阿贝希, 阿贝里昂/希冯
Kudos: 2





	Fragments 残缺品

希冯只能无音咏唱了，可魔力翻倍有什么用呢？希冯很生气，不能说话他就是个废人。法术用不了，古代知识懂了也说不出来。他只能随身携带小本子，写满了骂人话，生气的时候翻出来对着人。

阿贝里昂听了帕里斯的描述笑希冯，希冯破本大骂。帕里斯告诉阿贝里昂，希冯把整本本子都翻了一次，然后对阿贝里昂比中指。这是希冯目前最高级别的骂人方式。阿贝里昂笑完了，认真地告诉他，目前的探索暂时不能带他了。希冯在本子上写：你就让我在云雀亭休息，实际上嫌弃我是个什么也做不了的废人吧！阿贝里昂笑说：“我可没阻止你去探遗迹，说不定你能翻到无声咒的书呢。”妮露在小心翼翼地帮阿贝里昂把法杖用绷带绑在手上，阿贝里昂发出嘶声。妮露赶紧道歉，抱歉弄疼了阿贝里昂。阿贝里昂说：“没关系。”临走前阿贝里昂对希冯说：“好好去翻翻书，说不定就能看到想要的东西呢！”然后他带着艾妲和妮露走了。艾妲骑在阿贝里昂的肩上，扯着阿贝里昂的头发说：“这边！”

希冯气不打一处来，你个法术还能用的法师说个屁！叫我去看书，有这么容易看吗？他本想再对阿贝里昂的背影比个中指，但是随即想到阿贝里昂虽然能施法，但是手根本拿不了东西，捆着法杖随时都痛不欲生。走路全靠艾妲指着，撞桌子和撞怪是常有的事。生活几乎不能自理了。最重要的是，就算找到了法术书，他也看不见读不了了。这么一想，他好像比自己更惨。希冯的气稍微消了一点。他心里想，本大爷就往遗迹走一遭，翻出无声咒的书再来教训阿贝里昂重新做人。

为什么魔法不治好两位法师呢？大贤者狄尼洛斯已死，两位最强的法师自己受伤，泰蕾莎的学识也不足够治好，神殿解不了这非诅咒的魔法伤，自然暂时是没法治的。

希冯自己调了各种攻击性试剂各十瓶，自掏腰包请梅罗达克下厨获得生化武器，再收拾了阿贝里昂不用的轻型小武器，拉下脸和芙兰、帕里斯学了几招物理技和陷阱。希冯决心往遗迹各图书馆一探。拉邦劝希冯，遗迹对一个不能用法的物理技极弱的人来说过于危险。希冯纸上写：那你愿意加入我的队伍？拉邦一副欲言又止的样子。希冯写：那就不劳您老操心了。

希冯走了。年老的浪人叹气。

希冯何尝不知道遗迹对于现在的他来说过于危险，他往遗迹一去无异于羊入虎口。但是不能用法对于法师的自己来说，生不如死。不能咏唱的喉咙剥夺了他的尊严。所以希冯冒死也要向剥夺他尊严和意义的遗迹夺回原本属于他的东西。

希冯向遗迹去了。阿贝里昂也在遗迹中探索。阿贝里昂目前的战术是艾妲骑在自己身上扯他头发告知方向和危险，遇怪艾妲先喷火阻止向阿贝里昂近身，阿贝里昂再放咒，妮露断后。好几次怪太多，扑上来出其不意，处境着实危险。

希冯挑灯看书。他没法设结界，只好用挂着铃铛的线围上一圈，再设几个陷阱。遇没有实体的怪物，铃铛没发声，希冯只能绝望扔瓶。瓶扔没了，就只能跑。希冯跑到小角落里躲起来，大气不敢出。

阿贝里昂一行人探索中，听到动静，便前往查看。幽灵正寻找希冯中。阿贝里昂遇见，顺手消灭了怪物。他们查看四周，妮露发现了希冯自己跑掉时扯断的铃铛线，和战斗时留下的碎试管。阿贝里昂推测希冯可能在附近，还可能已经受伤，便叫大家分头寻找。妮露放心不下阿贝里昂，想要阻止他。阿贝里昂开了两次驱魔，还叫艾妲也下来找一找。阿贝里昂说，这个图书馆他来太多次了，书架都翻遍了，闭着眼睛也会走，不会碰到，没关系。于是阿贝里昂自己也拿着铃铛线，稍稍地在附近走一走。

希冯感到似乎没有怪物的气息了，灰头土脸地在书里面躺着喘粗气，自己给自己上伤药。煤油灯为了吸引怪物往另一边跑特地打碎了。黑暗里传来人声喧闹，灯光晕影打在墙上。很有可能是其他普通的冒险者，福大命大地混进来了，想挑探索者领袖阿贝里昂的残羹剩饭吃。如果有怪物的话，多半是早已没命了。但是怪物似乎被自己引开了，所以他们才得以来到了这里。

铃铛的声音。他们已经来到了自己原先所在的位置，那离现在他所在的位置也不远了。希冯摸了摸自己身上尚未止住血的伤口。如果是普通冒险者，那铁定是来抢东西的。而原阿贝里昂队友的自己，肯定会被认为私藏有很多好东西，十有八九会被趁火打劫。虽然无声咒没有找到，但希冯确实找到了几本还不错的魔法书。他可不想让盗贼、战士和忍者们横插一脚，把自己到手的东西抢走。以前自己是这样，现在无法用法术的自己还是不能学会忍气吞声。脚步声近了，铃铛声也近了。那他们应该意识到了我可能还在附近，想要找到我。居然没有点灯？十有八九是暗中也能行走的忍者。不妙。希冯一摸自己的武器，暗杀用小刀还在。但对着忍者论暗杀自己还是不行的，这无异于班门弄斧。怎么办？瓶和试剂已经所剩无几了，还有几块烟石。那就只好赌一把了。

对方转过来了，似乎没有发现躲在暗处的自己的存在。走近了。希冯扔下烟石，希望烟雾迷住了对方的眼。在烟幕未散尽之时，希冯向对方率先攻击。既然暗杀不行，那来尝尝知识的力量！

希冯将巨大部头的古籍向对方头上砸去。人影一动，铃铛声响起，问到：“希冯？”

希冯赶紧收手。但由于惯性，书眼看就要砸到阿贝里昂头上了，希冯想喊：妈的，快让开！但是他喊不出来。

阿贝里昂居然那一瞬间自己转身，希冯扑了个空，铃铛声响起。妮露和艾妲以及人工精灵赶紧往这跑，油灯把一脸狼狈的希冯照亮了。希冯默默地爬起来，准备走人。阿贝里昂说：“加入我的队吧。我把人工精灵消掉。”希冯径直走开。因为摇头阿贝里昂也看不见。阿贝里昂说：“一个人太危险了，你不知道你自己现在有多弱吗？你不能用法，试剂瓶也用完了。”希冯愤怒地转身给阿贝里昂一个耳光，意思是：你现在懂了吗？我不想要你的帮助。

希冯走了。妮露说：“希冯真是的……”阿贝里昂说：“我们跟上他，把灯灭了。”艾妲说：“那个大笨蛋就让他自己冷静一下吧。”阿贝里昂说：“我是怕迪多斯趁机蛊惑他……”妮露发出了“哦原来如此，真不愧是阿贝里昂”的表情。虽然阿贝里昂看不到。

希冯气得要命，他感觉自己又被阿贝里昂侮辱了。不能用法术真是难受极了，他以前从来没有想过存在这样一种难受而卑微的活法。他急需一个人暴走消气。迪多斯呢，迪多斯呢？来蛊惑我啊？让我坠入黑暗啊？迪多斯的话，一定可以治好这个愚蠢的失语吧！希冯发自内心地呼唤着黑暗。但黑暗似乎嫌弃而今的他软弱无力，竟然没有一句回应。

但是，混合魔兽听见了。也不知从何处而来，它直接扑到希冯面前。希冯一瞬间被吓出了浑身冷汗，来不及怨恨自己的不理智。他只能想到跑，呼喊救命。而嗓子只能交给他同样的一片沉默。

阿贝里昂听到了响声，领着妮露和艾妲就往希冯的方向跑。没有点灯的情况下，已然适应黑暗的阿贝里昂的听觉比另外两人健全的视觉更加好使。

希冯在黑暗中逃跑。他大彻大悟，刚刚那种被侮辱了的感觉哪是最难受的啊！明明这种绝望而狼狈的逃走，求生的欲望逼着他跑的感觉才更加难受。混合魔兽粗声的咆哮忽然似乎从背后消失了，难道是甩掉了吗？希冯停下脚步，转头一看。这时，咆哮却从头顶传来。混合魔兽从天而降！希冯心里暗叫一声不好，跑不掉了。他的腿在这瞬间被吓得已经动不了了。啊，就这样死了也好，活着太痛苦了。希冯闭上眼，他不想看到自己被拦腰咬断的样子。

而这时希冯忽然被一只手不太用力地扯开了，伴随吸气的嘶声。远处传来妮露的惊呼：“阿贝里昂！”希冯睁眼，恰好看见身前阿贝里昂对准混合魔兽大张的嘴，咏唱了伟大秘仪。

星星和永恒智慧的魔法贯穿了混合魔兽的身体，一瞬间照亮了整个黑暗的遗迹。

再次黑下去的时候，希冯听到阿贝里昂小声的喘息，似乎他的手在抖，看起来痛的厉害。希冯整个人已经呆住了，他一下子想不明白刚刚发生了什么。阿贝里昂在希冯面前蹲下来，用手腕摸了摸希冯的脸，希冯这才发觉自己被吓哭了。

阿贝里昂说：“对不起啦，不该说你的。那这回，肯跟我们一起回去了吗？”希冯趁着妮露和艾妲还没有把灯点上，迅速地抱了一下阿贝里昂再迅速放开。阿贝里昂愣了一会，发出一声轻笑，站了起来。

妮露来了，馋着希冯爬了起来。阿贝里昂对妮露说：“有没有止痛药……刚刚手用了下力，好痛……”妮露说：“哎呀！”便赶紧找药。希冯拉起阿贝里昂的袖子，看了看阿贝里昂的手。他的手一直在颤抖。妮露给阿贝里昂上药。艾妲愤怒地瞪着希冯，因为她的认知中阿贝里昂受伤了是希冯的错。希冯沉默着无视。他有点想说句谢谢，但是他的喉咙还是不解风情。

药上好了，绷带捆成了拳击手套。阿贝里昂笑说：“好像有点重。”人工精灵被艾妲物理杀死了，队伍空出了位置。妮露搀扶着阿贝里昂，艾妲不情愿地托举着已经完全走不动的希冯，走出了遗迹。

三天之后的早上。阿贝里昂走到希冯跟前，说：“你，必须给我进队。”希冯露出了“你怕不是个傻子”的表情。艾妲替希冯说：“大笨蛋表示阿贝里昂是傻子。”阿贝里昂说：“放你一个人去探遗迹还是太危险了，你要是再像上次那样我很不好办的。你就接了艾妲的位置给我指路。反正艾妲也是扯我头发的，你的……不要紧。”艾妲大喊：“诶！！！阿贝里昂你真是个负心汉，哼！”阿贝里昂很无奈：“你这些话都从哪里学来的啊……”希冯经历了上次与死亡的擦肩而过之后，自认为自己不可避免地怂了。生命价更高，这个机会他简直求之不得。云雀亭的其他人都因为反正阿贝里昂看不到，带上了或多或少疑惑和鄙夷的表情。但希冯决定无视。

另一个队友换成了梅罗达克。希冯觉得挺好，就算这个佣兵心里对他有再多不满，绝大部分时间也只是沉默。战术换成了希冯首先看方向，遇怪物先扔试剂或者放陷阱，阿贝里昂放法术，梅罗达克断后。希冯站在阿贝里昂的右手边，扯着阿贝里昂的袖子，指哪打哪。这倒有了一种是希冯自己在施法的错觉，希冯莫名有点高兴。

某日。男厕所中。

阿贝里昂在呼唤帕里斯。而帕里斯恰好不知上哪去了。希冯听见了，走了进去。阿贝里昂：“……啊，是希冯。”希冯不知道阿贝里昂是什么时候做到光凭脚步声就能判断人的。阿贝里昂：“就那个，裤子没注意掉地上了，能不能帮我拉一下……你知道我这手……”希冯尽量不看阿贝里昂的阴茎，沉默地帮他拉好了裤子。但希冯发觉一点问题，为什么内裤上有血？希冯没敢问，也问不出。

希冯其实很想问：你拉不了裤子，排泄还好说，那排遗怎么办？你不洗手吗？阿贝里昂又说：“能不能帮我把我这副胶手套取了扔了再换个新的？”哦，解决了洗手的问题。那，排遗之后，难道是帕里斯帮忙擦屁股的吗？！阿贝里昂失明的眼睛却好像看穿了希冯的脑子，希冯那一瞬间觉得自己被那双迷蒙的眼睛看透了，也许这就是看穿了永恒的阿贝里昂真实的眼神？阿贝里昂说：“是啊……以前是帕里斯帮忙的，真是辛苦他了。他刚刚正好不在，是吧？”这个对话再继续下去就会诡异了，希冯赶紧洗手出去。

帕里斯回来了，跑到阿贝里昂跟前道歉。阿贝里昂平静地说：“没事，希冯热心地帮我整好了。”帕里斯又跑到希冯前抓着手说：“没想到你居然是这么热心的好人！！我之前错怪你了！！我请你吃竹轮！！！”希冯有些莫名其妙地被请了晚饭。阿贝里昂似乎又是看穿了希冯的想法，说：“帕里斯家的竹轮挺好吃的，没有毒的。”希冯一边吃，莫名就想到之前的事。他心里感叹，残障人士真的好难啊。那这么来说，阿贝里昂的难堪其实应该不比自己少吧。生活细节处处都是难言之隐。还有那个位置的血，实在是令人在意啊！

这个奇怪的想法一直萦绕在希冯的脑海，他想去掉都不成。希冯没法忍了。他找到帕里斯。帕里斯说：“哦，你还想吃竹轮吗？”

希冯在纸上写：就我不小心，真的不小心！看到阿贝里昂的内裤上有血，怎么回事。帕里斯的表情顿时严肃起来。他把希冯拉到一边，悄悄地说：“被你发现了。我也发觉了，但我也没敢问。我推测，可能是阿贝里昂自己磨出来的。”希冯露出了恶心而难以置信的表情。帕里斯严肃地说：“你别露出这种表情。你想想，你和他中这个伤多久了？少说也个把月了吧。我们都是男的，也都年轻，都明白时不时就需要手冲一下放松。而阿贝里昂，他那手，能碰吗？不能。我估计着他就只能自己磨自己稍稍地解决一下。这种问题，就算是好兄弟我，也实在不好帮他解决。只能默默地看破不说破了。”

希冯仿佛知道了什么惊天的大秘密，世界就此不太一样了。大脑就是这么神秘的东西，明明想要忘记，却时时想起。希冯联系起了几次他要走近阿贝里昂，阿贝里昂却莫名其妙叫他走开的回忆。还有几次阿贝里昂莫名其妙就把杯里的水泼在自己身上。当时他以为只是手的原因。希冯不禁开始想象阿贝里昂当时怕是裤子里已经撑起了小帐篷，头脑里都是冲动和欲望，却无处排解，又怕被人发现了自己的尴尬，只能忍着难受和难堪的眼泪，强颜欢笑。太难受了，希冯想着都替他难受。也许阿贝里昂实在想触碰一下自己，可是手还是不争气地痛得碰不了任何东西。被精力冲得不太清楚的大脑迫切需要冷静，于是只能将杯子故意拨向自己，抱着不切实际的愿望，也许水可以？也许杯子的冲击可以？然后在众人的惊呼中被迫尴尬地冷静下来，微笑着假装是自己企图喝水时不小心碰倒的。

太难了，阿贝里昂。

于是只能在夜深人静的时候，艰难地用手肘撑起自己，缓慢而小心地摩擦着自己的难耐。不，柔软的床是不够的。于是爬到地板上，寻找着最粗糙的东西。摩擦。一点也不友好的裸露砖面使他的下身生疼，可他没法停下来。他恨自己的手，恨自己的不中用，纵使能够消灭强大的敌人，却无法击败自己。比起欲望的消解，他更多感到痛。也许出血了。但就算是石子里仅有一粒米，他也饥不择食。他忍不住难堪地哭，忍不住因难耐的欲望喘息，但又怕别人发现了狼狈的自己做着奇怪的事，只能捂住自己的嘴，不对，咬住自己的手臂。最后因为撑着自己实在太累，下身太痛，只能停下，留下一些未尽的欲望，饮恨而眠。希冯又没来由地想起阿贝里昂在妖精森林里对他说的那番话，那个时候他的手还灵活，他的眼睛还清澈。自己当时断然拒绝了他。那在那些晚上，那些瞬间，阿贝里昂会想起自己吗？他有没有可能……回忆起脑海里自己的脸，呼唤着而今不会有应答的名字？

希冯用拳头敲自己的脑门，阻止自己继续不得了的想象。阿贝里昂实在太可怜了，希冯想着。同作为残缺品（fragments）的我也许比他们更能理解。而且他要是继续这个精神状态也很危险，哪一天他要是把自己的重要部分烫伤了，或者割伤了……

那晚，希冯披上了永夜大衣，早早地在阿贝里昂房间的角落里等候。阿贝里昂进入了房间。他没有点灯，因为没有必要。像是已经很熟练似的，他绕过了桌子和椅子，希冯刚进来的时候还被绊了一下。阿贝里昂平躺到床上，并没有盖被子。他开始自言自语：“那么，已经是晚上了。该睡觉了。”

希冯想，也许是对于失明的阿贝里昂来说，白天和黑夜毫无分别，所以才必须自己告诉自己时间的变化。

阿贝里昂继续自言自语：“是的，今天探索了遗迹，进展还算顺利。希冯的无声咒，还是没有找到。关于治疗的魔法，还是没有找到。坏习惯，还是没有戒掉……”希冯看见他用袖子擦了一下脸。“会戒掉的，也许是明天。”然后他从床上爬下来，用桌角勾下了睡裤。阿贝里昂轻车熟路地走到希冯躲的角落前。希冯害怕阿贝里昂那双眼睛又看清了自己，正打算在被抓住之前逃走。但阿贝里昂只是移开了希冯之前的一张凳子。凳子下面的石砖少了一块，露出之下的沙土。希冯听见阿贝里昂像是无奈像是绝望地叹了口气，小心地趴下去。

希冯永远无法记清又无法忘记那天晚上他究竟看到了什么。也许他是被震惊得精神恍惚，也许他是被冲击得刻骨铭心。他只知道，自己在永夜大衣里被吓得流泪，捂紧本就不会出声的嘴，直到阿贝里昂擦了擦眼泪，再次回到床上。

希冯在黑暗里站了很久。久到他被自己眼泪浸湿的外套都已经被若有若无的晚风吹干。阿贝里昂已经睡着了，他的呼吸声在静谧的房间里十分明显。希冯想起了自己来这里的本意，走到阿贝里昂床前。他带上阿贝里昂常用的那种胶手套，尽量小心地把阿贝里昂的睡裤扯下一角。从别人的内裤里掏出别人的阴茎绝对是希冯这辈子干过最最诡异的事情，而他即将继续突破这个最诡异的巅峰。他向那根可怜的肉棒上滴了几滴芜菁苔的汁液，稍稍治疗了它的皮外伤，然后借着这点草药汁握紧了它，上下套弄起来。希冯的心提到嗓子眼，他祈求阿贝里昂不会醒来，就算醒了也会以为这只是一个实现梦想的春梦而已。阿贝里昂像是睡死了，对自己身下的动作毫无反应。希冯莫名感到有点生气，只好压迫自己羞耻的感受，将自己的喜好如法炮制。阿贝里昂睡梦里的呼吸变得沉重了。希冯加速了自己的动作，心想，我今天把手借给你一次，就当是那天你把手借给我拉住我的报答。

胶手套必须要被扔掉了。阿贝里昂似乎在梦里又哭了。希冯不忘在帮这个可怜的残缺品穿上裤子时滴上一点他自己的产物，营造真实的感觉。裹着永夜大衣的原妖术师离开了。我能做的只是为你造梦罢了，阿贝里昂。而法师获得了阔别已久的安详。

翌日。帕里斯说：“似乎你很高兴。”阿贝里昂说：“我做了个好梦。”希冯放心地叹了口气。帕里斯打趣道：“什么好梦，难道是春梦吗？”阿贝里昂笑着说：“谁知道呢？”

这一夜，希冯又早早地来到阿贝里昂的房间里守候着，他不敢在阿贝里昂进入房间之后再进来，生怕阿贝里昂认出他的脚步声。法师平躺在床上，自言自语：“今天，忍住了坏习惯再犯。感谢梦的女神。”希冯心想：“应该是梦的男神才对呢！”他心满意足地走了。

希冯还是怕阿贝里昂做出什么伤害自己的事情。他趁阿贝里昂不在的时候把角落里的凳子移开看了，沙子里都有些不知留下多久的血迹。希冯纠结了半天要不要拿砖头把空补上，但补上就意味着有人发现了阿贝里昂的秘密，那个他隐藏已久连自己都为之痛苦的秘密。希冯还是决定维持原样。他对尊严的理解深刻。看似好心而沉默地补上，表面上阻止了阿贝里昂伤害自己，但实际上却用羞耻和难堪杀死了他。

已经是第五天了。正当希冯以为阿贝里昂的问题已经解决的时候，阿贝里昂却再次哭着向梦的女神道歉，因为他的坏习惯已经病入膏肓，他其实没有必要，但是就是控制不住自己。他再次向自己拜服，用沙子打磨自己羞愧的泪水。他花了比以往更长的时间才真正与梦的女神相会。月光撒在阿贝里昂沾着泪水的睫毛上，他的头发在皎洁中似乎更加白，就像是把窗外的光剪成了丝。多么像妖精森林里的那个晚上。地下的妖精森林里其实没有昼夜之分，只是从暗色的虚伪天幕投下的光辉使人没来由地联想起一个月色澄澈的晚上。希冯重新咀嚼着阿贝里昂当时的话语。滤过当时自己的震惊、恶心、愤怒、被冒犯，希冯重新吃出了一丝自己不愿意承认的欣喜。就像人们常常以为白天见不到月亮，但是白色的月亮其实就在淡蓝色的天空上挂着，如此清晰。为什么人们总是等到夏天结束的时候才开始惋惜，等到分别时才想到未曾拉起的手？希冯想不透，代代先贤也想不透。

但希冯想起自己是梦的女神。梦里总是可以挽回一切的，就像你能在梦里经历永不会结束的夏天，拉起那只没有拉起的手。于是希冯借梦的名义，在阿贝里昂的额头上印上一吻。这是我给自己的梦，希冯想着，接下来梦的女神要开始他的工作。还是原先那样的，脱下裤子，滴上伤药，开始撸动。愿我/梦的女神真的能帮你脱离你的坏习惯，阿贝里昂。

“希冯？”阿贝里昂轻声地说。希冯那一瞬间僵住了。被发现了。怎么逃，我怎么才能逃？也许我应该连夜逃出霍尔姆，发生了这样的尴尬事情整个霍尔姆都会觉得我是变态。但希冯又不敢跑，就像是做坏事被抓住现形的小孩子留在原地。

“我是真的喜欢你，”阿贝里昂喃喃的自顾自继续了，“不是恶劣的玩笑。”

所以……这真的是梦。在妖精森林往后许久的同一个梦里，两只手握住了。希冯觉得自己也快要哭了，几乎想抱起阿贝里昂。但他马上意识到，梦的女神是无喜无悲的，她只是制造梦境，然后离去。而希冯是个合格的女神——绝大部分，忽略他临走时留下的那个吻的话。

希冯总是抱有一种希望。比如，无声咒会找到的，治疗的方法会找到的，某一天早上醒来他和阿贝里昂又莫名其妙地好了，如此种种。云雀亭的人们也曾经是这么想的，他们满怀期望地希望着有一天他们的领袖就能恢复以前的神勇，而不是一个上厕所都需要帮忙的残疾人。而这种希望正在被时间逐渐消磨殆尽。两个法师能恢复的希望越来越渺茫，就像沿大河漂流的小船，只能里最初的起点越来越远。人们渐渐接受了他们变成普通人，甚至比普通人还要弱的残缺品的事实。只是又生出一种言论，既然探索者领袖阿贝里昂落难至此，那么说不定他以前只是在欺骗大家，谎报功绩罢了。所谓英雄也不过如此。说不定探索遗迹也是很简单的事情，只是他以前用了一些投机取巧的方法。云雀亭里饮酒的探险家们说着，带着毫不掩饰的鄙夷。帕里斯和妮露总是在这个时候愤怒地走到对方面前，摩拳擦掌，再被奥哈拉有些懊恼地制止，不能伤害她的客人们。希冯能够感受到人们越来越尖锐的指责和鄙视，只是他已经学会了忽略，就像披上他已经有点破旧的永夜大衣。其他的队友们一开始也参与了反驳，而后来却像是忘了曾经的冒险一样缄口不言。帕里斯和妮露永远学不会，他们对朋友永远赤诚，因而永远受伤。无论如何，一个旧的偶像被推翻，人人又都有了成为英雄的机会。大批大批的探险家们涌入废墟的入口，然后被洞口吞吃再也没有回来。只是放风凉话的人们永远忽视了这一点，只是一个劲地酸每天从遗迹归来的阿贝里昂没有任何进展。

而阿贝里昂？在朋友们都陷入些许绝望地时候，阿贝里昂却很愉快。因为他每夜都能被梦的女神眷顾。他发自内心地欣喜和感激，不在意现实的一切。他总是带着回忆似的微笑，对冲着他叫骂的人们不闻不问，他在回忆自己的梦境。在那里永远星光灿烂、他永远天真烂漫！阿贝里昂过于沉溺于梦境了。或者说，在希冯给他造梦的同时，阿贝里昂的全部只有梦了，希冯的全部也只有造梦了。

但梦的女神本身没有人给他造梦，他迟早有一天还是要醒的。希冯这一天早上醒来，发现自己的嗓子还是不能发出任何声音。他的希望彻底耗尽了。他虽然已经不奢望能找回自己的声音，但他只是觉得自己以往的一切都是徒劳，他怨恨自己曾经抱有的希望。就像被希望欺骗了，希冯不再相信它。绝望找上门，希冯也拒绝它的到来。希冯的心里只有愤怒，因为一切都没有意义。他骂希望，骂自己，骂阿贝里昂，骂世界，骂梦和夜晚，可惜没人能懂手舞足蹈的小哑巴在干什么。希冯累了。他坐下来喝口水，忽然发出一丝嘲讽似的的苦笑。从故事的开始就是那样的荒谬，他又能向世间哪位公正的存在申诉自己的冤屈？

并不是开始于什么惊天动地的大战，也不是什么可恶至极的诅咒。只是因为他不信自己打不开一个严锁而带有陷阱的宝箱，拒绝了阿贝里昂的魔法钥匙。然后触发了陷阱。强烈的魔法从宝箱中爆发出来，圣人般的阿贝里昂又把他一把扯到身后。然后他们就发现自己的喉咙再也发不出声音，眼睛再也看不到景象，手指再也握不住东西。他们惊慌地用魔法钥匙打开箱子，祈求着里面有魔法的解药，然而什么都没有，只有一袋不可思议的保存盐，仿佛在嘲笑他们的无知和幼稚。确实是不可思议，就像是遗迹给他们开了一个大大的玩笑。一切都没有意义。他们的探索，他们打败迪多斯的愿望，涌入遗迹的探险家们的死。希冯想起自己在学校时看过的一篇骇人听闻：某个大贤者因为糖尿病英年早逝，原因是吃了太多苹果派和巧克力派。他以前总是把它当做一个荒谬而蹩脚的笑话，而今他觉得这种戏谑似乎就是生活本身。

希冯想，干脆自己就这样一走了之吧，离开霍尔姆，离开涅斯公国。反正他现在也只是一个什么都不能做的哑巴。最多顶着化名，给那些地方的神学院翻译一下古籍，借此为生。但每天这个想法都在阿贝里昂满心欢喜地邀请他加入队伍时打消。阿贝里昂不能没有梦的女神。有几次希冯几乎是确定阿贝里昂已经醒来了，但沉默的女神无法说话，所以阿贝里昂便以为自己还在梦中，又睡回去。他们借着梦的羽衣亲吻，希冯无法告诉阿贝里昂真相，阿贝里昂无法触碰到梦的真实。他们永远都做着同一个梦，仿佛两件残缺品合二为一就能重新变得完整。

于是希冯让梦的女神也沉浸在梦里不醒。他在白天触碰阿贝里昂的手臂，在夜晚触碰他的身体。他在白天听阿贝里昂的咏唱，在夜晚听他的喘息和呻吟。希冯甚至开始害怕一切恢复原状了，一旦他的声音重新从齿间流出，这场漫长的梦境就会结束。夏天早已过去，没有拉起的手仍然没有空落落的。妖精森林里未绝的对话还是只剩下尴尬和愤怒。只要他还沉默，就仍有一丝希望还残留在梦中，不过早已不是最初的心愿。他们在远离起点的小舟上，已经习惯了孤岛般的漂泊，再也不想登上陆地。

帕里斯问阿贝里昂：“今天又是这么开心？眼睛有好一点吗？”

阿贝里昂说：“没有。但我又做了一个好梦。”

希冯无言微笑。

他紧锁的喉咙无法告诉帕里斯，他是如何在跪在床前深深地亲吻阿贝里昂，直到阿贝里昂触碰到他喉咙的最深处。他是如何用舌尖划过那一条缝隙，再用口腔把前段包裹，慢慢地吞吃。而阿贝里昂是如何叹息，如何低喘，如何渴求地呼唤梦的主人的名字，如何忍不住用手腕轻轻地触碰腿间头颅的红发，再在触碰真实之前痛得弹开。视觉已经没有意义，言语已经没有意义。梦的最后，他和他在现实与虚幻的狭间一同到达一片极乐的无人之境，重新找到他们早已忘却的完整。

啊，就让残缺品们共通的梦境永远持续吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我从来没写过这么长的文。写了一天。是目前最接近个人真实爱好的一篇。苦、泪、性和挣扎，带上一点荒谬。刀和性，比起糖和性，我觉得前者更加迷人。实在个人写作风格的一篇玩意儿，前面沙雕后面正经，希望各位能接受我的大跳。其实写到后来和两人已然无关？只是我个人在随心所欲地爽而已，ooc请见谅。
> 
> 最终阿贝里昂知道真相了吗？我个人的倾向是他不知道，或者他不想知道，因此沉浸在自以为的梦里。但是还请根据自己的喜欢理解www
> 
> 现实总是比幻想中多很多痛苦，而我个人喜欢让他们在我编写的命运里沉浮。有朋友评论这是除却了主角光环的普通人阿贝希，经历着普通人现实中的绝望。说得太好了quq
> 
> 灵感除了pp和阿叶的脑洞，还有很大的一部分来自曾经看过的一个台湾公益组织的科普。手天使。他们是一群用手淫帮助残疾人解决生理需求的人。当时我看完挺震惊的，因为以往我从来没有思考过残疾人也和普通人一样也有个人需求的问题。对，他们会因为没有伴侣也无法自己解决而像故事里一样自残。而对这个组织的评价也十分两极化。有人指责他们是卖淫组织，所以创办者坚持这一定是一个公益组织。有兴趣的朋友可以了解一下。
> 
> 扯远了。总之，在看到脑洞的时候，莫名其妙就想起了曾经看过的科普，于是这篇东西也就产生了。真是奇怪的性癖啊？大概我的性癖是绝望中的性吧。
> 
> 如果能给各位带来一些除了雷以外的感受，我会很高兴的。谢谢。
> 
> 漓
> 
> 2019/8/22


End file.
